


such a naughty baby

by beomsoo



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Choi Beomgyu, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomsoo/pseuds/beomsoo
Summary: soobin thinks sneaking a vibrator inside himself and holding it all day was going to be perfectly alright with beomgyu. beomgyu doesn't think so.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	such a naughty baby

**Author's Note:**

> basically just kinky af but soobin is bABy

"what did I fucking. tell. you." beomgyu growls, emphasizing each word with a hit to soobin's pink, plump ass.

soobin cries out with each one, hands bound together in front of his chest, absolutely shaking in their confinement as he kept his quivering legs lifted and spread, because he knew beomgyu would only spank him harder if he slipped. 

it was all part of their  _ game _ . 

the times when he could finally relieve himself from the role as the leader of tomorrow by together, and could let himself fall deep into his own subspace-- where he was right in this moment-- and only sinking deeper and deeper. 

soobin was like this because he had sassed back at beomgyu only moments ago, about how if he wanted to be naughty like he had been, then he could. he was older. he was taller. apparently that made sense in his little space-- but really, both of them knew deep in their mind that soobin really said so much stuff like that because he was craving to be put in his place and made to feel small. 

the two of them had woken up that morning, tangled together in bed after an innocent night of cuddling and watching paw patrol, and had plenty of time to get ready for the light schedule they had that day. soobin thought it had just been a great idea to insist he wanted to watch morning cartoons before taking a shower-- hence why he couldn't join beomgyu when he offered-- and as he heard the water running oh so quietly, past the door, in the hallway, he worked himself open with those pretty long fingers of his and bit down on his pillow for dear life as he eventually fit his pretty, bejeweled plug in he'd only gotten weeks ago.

after that, it didn't take long for all of the members to be ready, and the five of them went on a radio broadcasting and a photoshoot all while soobin walked around all day with a permanent blush on his cheeks and a little limp to his step. 

of course, beomgyu just had to whisper something suggestive in his ear, like:  _ "wow… I fucked you so hard the other day you're only now starting to feel the affects?" _ , which only made the elder clench tighter around the plug inside him while his boyfriend was none the wiser.

except, when beomgyu met him in one of the dressing rooms after the shoot, wanting to maybe give him a quick blowjob (because he was just being  _ too _ adorable), soobin wasn't able to keep his secret for very long after that.

"you think," beomgyu begins, fingers wrapping around the end of the plug filling soobin's cunt and pulling at it oh so slightly as he leaned forward to hover over his  _ hyung _ , "that daddy doesn't know how to take care of you?" and it only took those simple words for soobin's heart and ass to clench tightly, yearning for more of this endearing but rough treatment he loved so much. 

"you think daddy doesn't own your greedy, little, hole?" beomgyu tsks as he taps on the plug this time with each word, more roughly than before, and causes soobin's voice to rise so close to that beautiful falsetto of his.

"hmm, sweetheart? you don't think I'm good enough to take care of you? don't want daddy to play with your precious princess parts or control your body anymore?" it only takes the first suggestion of the words to come out before the taller boy was frantically shaking his head, tears filling his eyes. 

"use your words," the younger demands, eyes burning deep into soobin's with a ferocity that has him tripping over not only his words but his own thoughts. 

"i-i'm your baby slut, daddy…! i-i'm sorry I was bad baby, I just…" the elder blushes profusely, squeezing his eyes shut before speaking again, "c-couldn't control myself thinking 'bout you… baby's always thinking about y-you… been so long… just wanted to a-almost feel you inside me all day long…" he whimpers, pretty eyelashes still fluttered over his cheeks as he finishes and lays there in a few moments of silence. 

it's almost like whiplash the way beomgyu grabs his chin firmly and crashes their lips together. 

soobin swears he's floating on a cloud and riding a roller coaster at the same time-- all their pent up emotions and sexual tension finally coming to its breaking point and completely breaking open the floodgates. 

when beomgyu does eventually pull back, letting out heavy breaths, soobin almost forgets to breathe, but is startling in a few shaky gasps into his lungs as he tries to concentrate on focusing his eyes on beomgyu.

"oh yeah, princess? getting fucked wouldn't have been enough for you, huh? maybe if you'd asked, I could have plugged you up after I used you and you'd feel my hot cum inside you all day long."

a shiver shakes soobin down to the very core at the suggestion. it's something he's been wanting ever since they began to experiment with this part of their sexual life. he loved so much the way he was owned and used in the context of the bedroom, and he just wanted another way for beomgyu to mark him and claim him like that.

"but baby knows I have to punish him, huh?" with a mocking pout, the younger is grabbing the end of the plug and beginning to pull it out much to soobin's chagrin. 

"b-but! need to be filled, oh fuck-- please, daddy, please-- daddy knows I need my cunt filled, knows I'm good when I'm filled,  _ oh! _ \--" soobin blabbers deliriously as he circles his hips, as if that will stop beomgyu somehow. It doesn't, and soon the boy is holding the plug he'd just slid out, and brought it to his mouth. 

the way he obscenely wraps his mouth around it and sucks it all into his mouth like a lollipop he can't get enough of, before pulling off and setting it aside, has soobin's cock twitching angrily and his breath nearly stopping in his chest. 

"I bet you do, huh? you're that filthy you just want to be fucked and filled all the time until you're loose?" beomgyu laughs and gives his pathetic little slut a gentle slap on the hip to signal him to turn over. 

soobin whimpers as he slowly but surely rolls over onto his tummy, working with his bound hands in front of his chest and letting his ass stick up proudly in the air. 

he thinks he hears the sound of the other's tongue, and when he suddenly feels a wet palm slapping right down on his cunt, soobin squeals in response and shakes his ass up in his direction. 

god, beomgyu is just glad the other members decided to spend the rest of the day at the arcade and local cafes. there was no way they'd be able to miss how loud they were being.

"do I have to ask you everything twice? I'm starting to wonder if you really want my cock or not." he can't help but push soobin further, and it seems to work, because with such a suggestion, the boy is squealing even louder than before and frantically shaking his head against the pillow, his pink cheeks rubbing against it. 

"'m sorry, daddy! p-please punish me… 'm just a dumb baby…" he pleads, gently swaying his hips with whatever mind he had left. the craving inside him to be completely taken over was almost  _ animalistic _ in nature. 

"that's more like it…" the younger's breathless, calming voice slips out, because it was absolutely impossible for him to not want to comply to anything his baby boy wanted. 

beomgyu spits on his palm and teases soobin once more by rubbing it between his ass cheeks and tantilizing his hole. 

"my dumb baby is gonna be edged tonight, ok?" beomgyu's voice is thick with that deep accent of his, and yet so,  _ so _ gentle, even as he spoke such obscenities with such conviction. "gonna untie your hands and see if you can learn to practice some self restraint, hm? gonna get you over my lap and give you a proper spanking. but if I start working on you and you cum before I say so, I'm gonna have to get the belt… alright?" beomgyu purrs, groping the two plump cheeks in front of him and massaging them between his fingers as he awaits an answer.

soobin can't help but stare into the headboard, lost completely in beomgyu and every syllable leaving his mouth, and only barely registering the meaning before he was nodding. he understood. 

"what's your color, my love?" 

"green… so, so green…" he begs, sniffling as he's turned around again before his hands were finally freed.

instantly, his fingers twitched and yearned to either reach out either for beomgyu or to wrap a hand around his own dick-- he wasn't entirely sure. 

when beomgyu notices, he lets out a little snicker; simply loving how pathetic soobin can be-- how much he took on so much responsibility and claims he's beomgyu's hyung so much outside of the bedroom-- but behind closed doors, soobin was his little cumslut; begging and preening for his attention and his everything. 

letting out a shaky breath, he's blinking before guiding soobin down over his lap, albeit a little roughly (god, does he know soobin likes it rough), and immediately squeezes his ass. 

"count to ten for me, alright, princess?" beomgyu purrs sweetly, sending warmth over every nerve in soobin's body before he lets out a tiny  _ "yes, daddy" _ .

by the time beomgyu's hand smacks soobin's ass for the last time-- a red handprint left from just how hard he'd hit-- soobin was close to tears but still had the mind to shake out, "t-ten!", with his cock leaking all over himself and making a mess over beomgyu's thighs.

"you did so good, my love-- did you like that?" beomgyu teases with a sweet smile of his, guiding soobin to move so he could now get himself comfortable on the bed, on his back again. it was actually endearing how had to shift several times to get comfortable with the way his body was just… long and tall but toned. 

"I liked it, daddy…" soobin mewls, chewing on his lip with a starry shimmer in his eyes. 

beomgyu lets out a soft sigh, realizing he'll never get over the way soobin always looks at him as if he's his whole world. while they were both still young and learning about the vast world around them more and more, day by day, he just stilll didn't think he'd ever love anyone as much as he did soobin. maybe he was so lucky to have met his soulmate. 

"mm… but I'm sure baby wants his pathetic little cunt to be filled again, huh?" and just like that, he strings soobin along with him on an emotional roller coaster of so many highs. just like in that moment, with the way soobin feels his heart rush in his chest and his legs instinctively clench together as if that will give him some friction and satisfaction. 

"mm…!" soobin whines with that bratty, demanding tone of his as his eyes flutter closed and his head tilts back against the pillow helplessly as beomgyu yanks his legs back open. 

"then you need to keep these pretty legs spread for me, princess… it shouldn't be that hard for a little slut like you." 

in the beginning, it had actually taken the both of them a few months to get used to not only the power play they both enjoyed, but also the condescending and degrading comments soobin seemed to love so much. still, he wouldn't be able to do it if beomgyu didn't baby him and call him pretty names and take care of him after, of course. soobin wouldn't be able to enjoy this if beomgyu didn't know him and his desires just  _ so _ well. 

while it only took beomgyu a matter of seconds to get himself between his baby's legs, it felt like an eternity for soobin; holding his shaking legs apart, becoming increasingly impatient, and he let out a loud whine just as soon as beomgyu behan and gave the first lick over his hole. 

soobin doesn't catch the way the other is glaring up at him, but he has it engraved behind his eyelids as soon as a loud slap is resounding against the walls. 

beomgyu roughly spreads his legs further and gives soobin's cunt several more wet slaps that makes him absolutely keen while simultaneously trying to move into and away from the sting. 

"you think daddy's not still mad at you being an impatient little slut today? and now you want to rush me?" beomgyu scoffs as if soobin was just so silly, but instead of scolding him further, he decides to continue after giving soobin a glare of a warning to which the elder bit his lip and pleaded back with him-- a look in his eyes saying  _ "i'll be a good little slut now, daddy" _ .

rolling his eyes down to the beautiful ass in front of him, beomgyu furrows his brows and let out a low, thick groan as he firms his tongue and licks all the way from the bottom of soobin's cunt, all the way up to his balls. 

with absolutely no patience of his own, he was pulling back slightly again before harshly spitting down on soobin's quivering hole. pressing his lips around it, he used the strong muscles of his jaw to suck, lick, and eventually fuck soobin with the strong appendage, making the boy beneath him absolutely lose all self control. 

"o-oh fuck! p-please don't stop, daddy… 'm just baby slut… l-lick your princess out… oh please…!" soobin garbles deliriously and fists the pillow under his head to try and hold onto  _ something _ to leverage himself. 

beomgyu can't help but laugh gently albeit fondly against his skin. 

when soobin begins to become even more restless; cock blistering and red, hands finding purchase between the pillow, the sheets, and then in beomgyu's hair-- beomgyu decides to stop because he knows if he continues soobin will just cum and be too exhausted to properly finish the scene after.

sitting up with messy, tossed hair, beomgyu offers soobin a little smirk before letting his eyes admire every inch of his body. 

while beomgyu wanted to leave marks on every inch of skin he could get his lips on, he knew he was more or less subjected to only his collarbones, his ass, and his thighs. there was too much risk for anything else. 

that was fine. because he knew soobin didn't need to be marked up. because just like the way he was staring up at him, with tunnel vision, it was easy to know just who he belonged to. fuck, and the way he would always be so good and keep himself spread open, ready for more no matter how tired he was.

"are you happy just laying there while daddy makes you feel good, hm? don't you wanna put your mouth to good use?" beomgyu purrs, reaching over to grab one of the toys he'd taken out and some lube. 

all soobin can do is nod furiously in response. of course he wants that-- he wants to please daddy and make him feel good and maybe even cum. if he was good enough, he just hoped daddy would let him make him cum. 

"yeah, sweetheart?" he smiles fondly, moving up the elder's body and caressing his soft, puffy cheek before turning himself around and moving his ass back, close to soobin's face. 

"then I want you to prove to daddy you're just as good at eating his cunt out then. you think you can do that, slut?" he growls, reaching back and grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair as he turns slightly to look into those eyes that were glistening with tears of unadulterated arousal. 

"yes, daddy…" he replies breathlessly, his words shaky and  _ pleading _ . 

so, beomgyu complied, allowing soobin to begin. meanwhile, beomgyu leans back down and gives soobin's thigh a little slap-- indicating for him to spread his legs open again-- to which he jerks and quickly obeys. 

in a matter of minutes, beomgyu was fucking soobin with the vibrator, slow and harsh, while soobin jerks and shakes and cries desperately against his hole, while still trying to focus. doubling his efforts, he swirls his tongue and sucks around the rim, eventually working his way inside such a tight cunt. god, his cock twitched at the thought of just how hot and tight beomgyu would be around him. 

everything-- from the scenarios running through his head, to the vibrator fucking into his prostate so perfectly every time, to the way beomgyu was moaning and gasping above him-- was all sending him so very close to the edge. he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. 

"d-daddy-- c-can I cum? oh please…" he squeals, shaking his hips with a loud groan as beomgyu holds the vibrator against his sweet spot for a few seconds before pulling it out and slamming it into him again. 

"absolutely not. this is your punishment, baby boy. daddy needs to teach you how to be patient and cum only when he tells you to…" beomgyu smirks, but he's also shaking with the exhilarating pleasure it brings him to have this much consensual power over soobin-- his hyung, his leader. something they both seemed to find such perverse enjoyment in.

"get your mouth back on me, baby slut…" he groans, reaching back and pulling harshly at soobin's beautiful locks, forcing his face to bury in his ass again where it belongs.

keeping a tight grip on him, beomgyu continues working the vibrator with his other hand, before then wrapping his mouth around the boy's poor, weeping cock that's been begging for attention this whole time. 

soobin diligently keeps his focus on pleasing his boyfriend, trying to remember to breathe through his nostrils. but when beomgyu wraps those pretty lips around his cock, it's all soobin can do to sob into his hole with a firm hand on the back of his head.

soobin manages to pull back slightly and beg for mercy, "i-i'm gonna cum! oh f-fuck daddy!" he squeals, "I can't do it, I can't do it!" 

beomgyu pulls off with a throaty growl, wrapping a hand around soobin's cock and giving it generous strokes. "yes, you  _ can _ . you only cum when daddy says you can, ok? your body is going to learn to cum with only permission… gonna learn how to be daddy's." letting out a shaky breath, beomgyu almost feels too perverted as his eyes glisten with the ravaging desire to have that much influence over soobin's body. 

wrapping his lips around him again, he pushes the vibrator in deep one more time-- and just as he was about to pull off-- he decided to give soobin one last generous suck.

however, it seemed like even that was too much. 

in a fraction of a second, soobin was keening and filling the room with a scream as he came down beomgyu's throat. 

there was about thirty seconds of complete silence, except for soobin's heavy breathing, and just as he was almost starting to think he could enjoy the euphoric feeling, beomgyu was sitting up and turning to face him again. the absolute disappoint in his eyes made soobin's face morph into one of complete despair. 

"you just love to disobey daddy, don't you?" beomgyu murmurs, smoldering his eyes for emphasis as he grips soobin's shaking jaw firmly. 

"i-i'm sorry, daddy…" soobin gasps, all the euphoria and bliss from his orgasm dissipating as tears of absolute shame and sadness roll down his cheeks. 

"i'm so disappointed in you, baby…" beomgyu sighs, but is gentle, because he sees how much those words are absolutely breaking soobin's heart and making him gasp for breath between quiet sobs. 

"no… please…" the elder sobs pathetically, wiping at his wet and tear stained cheeks as beomgyu stands up and walks over to the closet. 

"don't you remember what I said? baby needs a punishment because he needs to learn to control himself…" walking back over with one of his belts in hand, he folds it in half and gestures for soobin to roll over onto his back. 

he quickly complies, nodding his head furiously, as if he couldn't be happier to agree. "p-please, daddy, I…I wanna learn how to be good…" he sniffles. 

beomgyu bites his lip and almost feels like scooping soobin in his arms and telling him he would always be the best boy, even if he was greedy and wanted to fill himself up with plugs and cum without permission. 

"color?" he prompts, starting to slowly run the belt gently over soobin's cheeks. 

with the few seconds of hesitation that hung in the air, beomgyu knew he must be pondering over it in his hazy state. because while he did enjoy getting spanked by his boyfriend's firm hand, the belt was a whole other story. 

"green…" he murmurs, and beomgyu hesitates himself as he grabs a pillow and settles it under soobin's hips.

"just safe word if you need to, baby, and you'll still be my favorite boy… I'm gonna count to ten, alright?" 

soobin nods frantically and adjusts his hips on the pillow, squeezing another one of the pillows to his chest as he waits in anticipation for the first hit.

it comes crashing down in an instant. at least, that's what it felt like to soobin. but beomgyu was gentle with the first few, and the elder was able to take the first five with only a few whimpers and whines as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

when the hits became more intense, varying from the middle of his buttocks to closer to his upper thighs, he was positively screaming. it hurt so fucking bad. 

there was some part of him that was telling him he hated it, but the other part was itching for the next spank. with each one, they sent blood rushing to his nether regions-- including his cock. 

when the last welt came, soobin was sobbing with his whole body, ass muscles twitching, face red and hair a complete mess. and while beomgyu wished he wasn't so damn sadistic sometimes, he felt himself harden even more as he observed the boy squirming on the bed beneath him-- precious squeals and whimpers of pain filling the room with the after sting. 

"wow…" beomgyu mewls, throwing the belt aside on the floor and instantly moving down to press his chest against soobin's back and leaving sweet, open mouthed kisses from his collarbone to his jaw. the sensation made soobin's eyes flutter closed and a sweet moan to leave his lips-- especially with the way he felt beomgyu's cock rubbing over his ass that was still  _ so _ sensitive. 

"you were so fucking good for me…" he praises with a low groan, reaching up and grabbing soobin's jaw before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss full of lips, teeth and tongue.

soobin has a renewed energy-- both from the confidence he gained back after taking his punishment so well, from being praised, and also from the way his cock had become so hard so soon after his first, albeit less than satisfying, orgasm.

"do you still love me, daddy?" soobin mewls when they pull apart, blinking up at the other from under his wet eyelashes with a pout on those beautiful lips that beomgyu loved so much. 

it was all the younger could do to let out a soft giggle, reaching down to give soobin's burning ass an oh so gentle grope; making the elder let out a loud squeal and wiggle his hips back up into it. 

it was moments like these that he couldn't help but break character, even slightly, and be so soft. 

"why would you think that, princess… unless you want another spank?" he teases, and in that moment they both share a fond smile and another little giggle before their lips were meeting again in another sweet kiss. beomgyu feels his heart squeeze almost painfully in his chest. 

"mm…" he moans softly, sitting up and staring down at soobin's backside with nothing but lust and arousal in his eyes, resuming his role again. he hadn't come yet, and it was becoming more and more painful. however, he still helps soobin roll gently over onto his back, even though he hisses loudly as the sheets rub over his ass. 

"I… I still wanna get fucked, daddy…" soobin mewls without any shame whatsoever, despite having already cum  _ and _ receiving a punishment. 

beomgyu's eyes twinkle with delight, letting out a throaty groan as he reaches between soobin's legs and starts jerking him off. 

"oh yeah? and who's gonna tell you to cum? who does your body belong to?" he's absolutely ruthless, not slowing his movements even as soobin sits up fast with excitement, gasping and jerking every which way as if he wasn't sure if he needed to get away or instead let himself be blinded by the pleasure. 

"you, daddy! only you… would never cum again without your permission…" the boy promises, letting out sobs of desperation. 

"mm… I know you will, darling. you wanna ride daddy's cock and make him feel good?"

soobin gasps at the suggestion, nodding furiously and squirming and spreading his legs as if on instinct. 

whimpers leave his soft lips as he moves to straddle beomgyu who lays down.

"well, get to it then…" he accompanies it with a slap to soobin's ass and a little smirk. 

the elder positively coils in on himself, eyes squeezing shut and cheeks turning completely red at the overstimulation on such sensitive skin. 

it only makes him more hungry and desperate, wasting no more time reaching down and lining beomgyu's leaking cock with his spit slick hole. 

just like that, they build a delicious rhythm-- the sounds of their moans and skin slapping filling the entire room, and possibly the entire dorm. beomgyu was just glad the others had decided to  _ take their time  _ while they were out. 

tears were running down soobin's face again, a warble of a moan and a sob leaving his throat as he bounced on beomgyu harder and felt both the sting on his ass and the thrill that ran up his spine every time beomgyu filled him up and stretched his walls. 

but, god, when soobin managed to find his prostate using daddy's cock, the boy threw his head back and let out an animalistic groan. 

"you like that, baby? you fucking like that, yeah?" the younger mutters breathlessly, holding onto soobin's hips as he let him double his efforts, which only doubled the sensation of pain and his pleasure mixing into one. 

reaching back, beomgyu couldn't help it as he barely squeezed his nails into the skin of soobin's ass, watching his reaction and being greatly rewarded. 

a high squeal easily squeezed from soobin's lungs as he arched back into his boyfriend's fingers and started fucking himself at an aching speed. 

"you like using daddy's cock like this? like feeling just how hard he spanked you every time even while you get fucked?" 

it was obvious soobin wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, especially with the filthy words that so easily flew from beomgyu's mouth. 

still, he didn't beg to cum-- he was going to patiently wait no matter how far gone he was. 

"love it when daddy uses me though…" soobin manages to sob back when beomgyu's fingers insistently dig deeper for a response. 

with a low groan, beomgyu reaches down and starts jerking soobin off again. 

"oh, baby. I'll use you as I please. you like that, huh? maybe you'd want to be my own little personal cock warmer too?" 

soobin nods desperately at the suggestion, because he's already fantasized about that very idea of keeping beomgyu's cock warm even while he's just watching tv. 

the side tracking was enough to make soobin somewhat less focused on his orgasm, but when beomgyu suddenly thrusted up right into his prostate even harder than before, soobin screams and holds himself there. 

"grind on it," beomgyu demands with a growl, eyes darkening and burning into soobin. he found great satisfaction as he watched the elder comply and gasp as he pleasured his little bundle of nerves on his cock, without even cumming because he hadn't been  _ told _ to cum yet. 

"you're just so good, aren't you? fuck…" beomgyu certainly feels right on the edge, and he can't even imagine how soobin feels. 

reaching to jerk him off again, beomgyu purrs, "it's time for baby to cum, isn't it? come on, princess… you can cum. cum all over daddy who did such a good job for you…" the words immediately send flames up soobin's spine, and he's gasping for air as he bounces on daddy hard and precise. 

with one more flick of daddy's wrist, his mouth rips open in an inaudible scream, cock twitching wildly as he obeys and cums all over beomgyu's chest. 

he's not quite sure what happens nexy, because he thinks he blacked out, but when he's coming to again, he sees beomgyu wiping down his body with some baby wipes, and it certainly gets his attention when the other wipes his ass clean of the cum dripping out. 

"you alright, my love?" beomgyu smiles sweetly, and soobin can't help but bite his lip and feel his heart soar every time his boyfriend does a complete 180 like that. 

"i-i'm… so alright…" he giggles, watching as beomgyu discards the dirty wipes in the trash before snuggling up with soobin under the covers. 

"was it too much today?" beomgyu can't help but ask as he gets comfortable. while he knew soobin would safe word if he needed to, he also couldn't help but lose some of his confidence in the scene after because he just needed to know his baby was feeling alright.

"no!" soobin pouts, pulling beomgyu closer and kissing his cheek. "I… enjoyed… all of that…" his sweet giggle fills the air. 

beomgyu can't help but laugh as well. soobin was one kinky fucker, but the only person who was worse was himself, of course. 

"you should spank me with the belt sometime then. I wanna know how much it hurts!" the younger says seriously, eyes twinkling, but soobin can't help but gulp as his cock twitches painfully at the thought. maybe he was a bit of a sadist himself. 

"if you say stuff like that I'm gonna get hard again!" soobin whines, burying his face in beomgyu's neck. 

with a victimized gasp, beomgyu can't help but laugh. still… he definitely wouldn't mind giving the other that kind of power, as long as they talked about it beforehand and established his own limits. 

"can I still be the little spoon tonight though?" he pouts, turning around and snuggling back into his oversized boyfriend's body that just seemed to fit so perfectly with his. 

"of course you can, darling…" soobin hums, leaving a soft kiss right below beomgyu's ear. 

and it was in that moment, that they both seemed to realize how they were so lucky to love each other-- the both of them who accepted each other's everything.


End file.
